


Delightful Drink

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cocktail, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: You've got a knack for making drink, and one specific drink in particular has caught Caesar attention just by it's name. You of course, take your chance with the play on words there.
Relationships: Caesar Clown/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Delightful Drink

You never thought you’d see the day where the lab was totally silent and peaceful, halls never carrying a sound with little to no production of any drug or devil fruit going on. That’s exactly how it was now, barely anything happening or being tested, leaving the entire lab hanging in an unusual silence. Since that entire mess from Whole Cake Island was over, there was no call for excessive research or production, so Caesar spent his time doing simple experiments for himself that he was interested in , doing all of his science for personal reasons now. It was quite peaceful, and you felt a lot more comfortable doing your own work in the lab now that there weren’t any more deadlines or potential attacks.

Since you returned to Punk Hazard with Caesar, he let you clear out one of the old lab rooms for personal use, considering how large this place was and the need for multiple rooms like that no longer being necessary. You could do your own science now, that science of course being the science of alcohol. The entire room was converted into a bar for your personal use, and you made cocktails there day in and day out. What was once a little hobby of yours was now your passion and science, mixing your own chemicals that were safe to consume for yourself or any other person hired for cleaning or tame experiments that passed by. 

One particular day, Caesar got curious as to what exactly you were doing in that room all day. It had been about six or seven hours since you disappeared in there earlier today, so he hovered on over to the door and slid right on through to find out what you were up to. What he was met with was a counter full of unconsumed cocktails, and you leaned back in a tall bar chair sipping on a thick red drink, feet up on the counter and all. 

“_______, what on earth have you been doing?” Caesar asked, floating over to you while looking around the room. 

“Me?” Oh I was just screwing around with an old cocktail recipe book I had.” You answered, gesturing to the line of drinks on the counter. “Would you like one?”

“Perhaps… But you can’t tell me that it took you an entire seven hours to make all these.” Caesar stated. “Because that’s how long you’ve been locked up in here.”

“Oh yeah, I guess it has been that long. I napped for a few hours for sure, did some rearranging, and then served a few people that came by.” You explained. “Most of that time was totally napping though.”

“Uhuh. So, what are the names of these drinks then?” He asked, not even questioning that you spent a good four or five hours napping. 

Leaning forward on the chair and taking your feet off the counter, you began to answer his question by listing off all the drinks from left to right for him. “Let’s see here, we got a mojito, margarita, cosmopolitan, screwdriver, long island iced tea, daiquiri, and here in my hand I’ve got a caesar.” You listed. 

“A caesar?! Why the hell did you name a drink after me?” He questioned, eyeing the red drink in your hands. 

“Oi, cool it. That’s just what it’s called. I don’t make the rules sir.” You said in your defence. 

“Well, what’s it made of then?”

“Hmmm, how the hell did I make this again?” You mumbled, reaching for your recipe book. “Ah! Right, it’s made with vodka, a tomato juice and clam broth mixture, and hot sauce.”

Caesar then made a loud gagging noise upon hearing the ingredients. “Clam broth?! What the hell kind of tomato sauce drink is that? It sounds disgusting.”

“Hey don’t knock it until you’ve tried it.” You scolded, offering him your glass. “It’s actually really good.”

Caesar eyed the drink with narrowed eyes before looking back at you. You were giving him puppy dog eyes, trying to encourage him to try it. He always had a really hard time saying no to you, so he sighed loudly and rolled his eyes.

“Oh fine. I’ll try the damn thing.” He groaned, taking the glass from your hands. He eyed it one more time before taking a sip with a premature look of disgust. That look quickly turned to one of realization though, and he took another sip right away. “Huh. This is actually really good.” He admitted. 

“Told you so.” You grinned. “Never judge something until you’ve given it a try.”

“Yeah, yeah, you were right. Caesars are a pretty good drink.” He sighed.

“It truly does live up to its name. The taste is almost as good as you are.” You laughed, leaning over and giving his cheek a lick. “Get it? Cause your name is Caesar~?”

Caesar’s face went from pale to red almost instantly, breath shuddering as he fumbled the glass in his hands and nearly dropping it. He set it down in a hurry so he wouldn’t spill it before going stiff, staring you down.

“W-what the hell was that for?!” He stammered. 

“What? You don’t do silly things with the person you like?” You teased.

“Y-you what?!”

“Caesar, I came to you on Punk Hazard years ago, followed you all the way to Whole Cake Island and back here without ever questioning it. What the hell would make you think that I DON’T like you?” You stated.

“Well, I mean, I-I’m just a crazy scientist and I uh…” Caesar stammered, acting super nervous. His attitude currently was very unlike him, and he couldn’t help being so flustered. “I-I never thought you could-!”

You decided to silence him with a kiss, seeing that you were getting nowhere with his constant stammering. It was a short one, just to get your point across, but it was effective. When you pulled back he was silent, staring at you with amazement.

“Oh yeah. You’re a much more delightful drink.” You hummed, licking your lips. 

“Oh shut the fuck up.” He grumbled, taking you back in a vicious kiss. 

“There’s the Caesar I know~” You chuckled between the kisses, happy to see him have his confidence returned. 

He was indeed a much better version of the cocktail, after all.


End file.
